


Welcome to the Jungle

by niveae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, REPTILES, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snake Porn, Snake eggs, Snakes, Vaginal Sex, beastiality, snake sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13934232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niveae/pseuds/niveae
Summary: Stella wants to see her name in biology textbooks, is it worth braving uncharted territories for?





	Welcome to the Jungle

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a fantasy setting, don’t like don’t read**

Stella wiped her brow as she trekked through the dense jungle, her hair slowly slipping from the ponytail she had tied up earlier that morning. She was sweaty, her skin glistening in the sun as she came into a clearing. She unscrewed the cap on her canteen and took a quick swig. The rest of her team was a few paces behind her, no doubt trying to milk the canopies protection from the sun a while longer before they reached their destination. 

Stella Lathrop, animal lover and biologist, was braving her way through undiscovered territory in search of a species to call her own. With her were a few assistants and a local man to help guide them through the jungles. She was looking for a type of beetle maybe, or even a smaller monkey, that could be named after her and she’d go down in history forever. 

She put her canteen back into her bag and she looked out over the clearing. 

The grass was extremely tall, it came up to her shoulders and was light green in color. The terrain appeared a bit marsh like but not too muddy where she’d sink into the ground. Stella figured she should wait for the rest of her party but she was eager to get to her destination. If anything they’d know where she was, they’d see the grass move wherever she decided to walk. 

Stella walked into the grassy opening and was grateful for the coolness of the plants. It was extremely hot, and whenever one brushed against her arm it sent a shiver up her spine and gave her goosebumps. 

She heard a stick crack, the grass rustling a few paces ahead of her. Their guide had insisted there were no large predators this deep into the jungle, but the mysterious noises put her on edge. She was carrying a small machete, but it wouldn’t be enough to defend her from something big. 

Suddenly she was laying flat on her back, the wind knocked right out of her lungs. A cold, smooth creature had wrapped itself around her legs and was constricting around her calves tightly. She was too scared to call out for help, all she could do was watch as the large snake head came into view. 

The snake was about 10 feet long, dark green, with a head about 4 inches thick. The body was around the same thickness, give or take. 

The more she struggled, the tighter it became. The snake flicked it’s tongue as it slithered up her thigh and opened its mouth widely, revealing two inch fangs. It struck, burying its fangs deep into the flesh of her thigh. Stella screamed, but had no idea if anyone heard her. The snake was pumping her full of its venom, her arms felt weak and her body heavy. She felt extremely hot, this was unlike any venom she had read about before. 

Stella whimpered as her body was overcome with an insatiable urge to fuck. Her nipples became rock hard, breasts standing perky. She felt her pussy grow wetter and wetter, soaking her panties until it was sliding onto her thighs. What was this?! Why would a snake need this kind of venom? 

It pulled its fangs from her thigh and unwound itself, knowing fully well the female was rendered useless with its venom. The snake wasted no time, forcing its large head into her shorts and pressing its snout against her sensitive pussy. Stella gasped, her hands flying up to discard the article of clothing and rip her soaking wet panties down to her knees. She was drooling, wanting to be filled up and mated, wishing to feel a mans cum in her womb. 

The snake was grateful for the removal of the obstacles, pushing its head into the mound of pink that would be the perfect home for his eggs. The reptile forced its way inside, her pussy straining to accommodate it’s girth. She was moaning desperately, her legs falling apart easily in hopes the snake succeeded in penetrating her eager pussy. 

The head fit snugly inside her, but it was not done. It slithered farther up before it began to thrust in and out, making the useless female scream in pure pleasure. 

Stella was seeing stars, her body filled with white hot stimulation. She couldn’t believe a snake sas fucking her so well, that it was climbing far into her cervix, pushing deliciously against her womb where she guessed it intended to mate. “Oh yes, f-fuck right there ye-YES AH!” she screamed, her hips rocking back to push the snake farther in. 

From above she could see her belly protruding from the thickness of the snake inside her, her body spasming as it tried to compensate. When the snake breached her cervix her body went haywire, her back arching as she gasped through an intense orgasm, muscles twitching as she struggled to breathe through such concentrated waves. 

The snake pushed into her womb and began depositing its eggs inside of her from its mouth. About 12 solid inches of the snake had forced its way inside the small frame of the biologist, stretching her pussy to its limits.There were about the size of a chicken’s egg, and there was around 15-20 eggs. Once every egg had been tightly packed inside of her womb the snake began to withdraw, popping out of her stretched vagina with an erotic suctioning sound. The snake slithered away, leaving the biologist with her legs spread and an engorged belly filled with its offspring. 

Stella lay there dazed, her entire body paralyzed from the intense orgasm the snake had given her. Her legs fell completely apart and she lay with her arms over her head. Never again would she feel such pleasure, never again would a man satisfy her newly awaken urged to be fucked like some primal animal. Her hands went down lazily to finger her pussy, her wet dream filled the the snakes image. 

She had found her new species, and inside her she carried its litter that she planned to raise until they hatched and pushed out of her mated pussy so the cycle could be repeated. Another lucky woman would have the pleasure of feeling a thick snake claim her as its own.


End file.
